


Subway

by toonbot



Category: Fandroid the Musical Robot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonbot/pseuds/toonbot
Summary: A short trip on the subway
Kudos: 3





	Subway

"Fandroid! We're gonna be late!" Melody screeched at her friend. "I'm coming!" Fandroid yelled from the other room. The pink drone looked at the clock, close to panicking. "We're going to miss the subway if you don't hurry up!" She yelled, the impatience in her voice rising. The door opened, and Fandroid awkwardly stumbled into the room. "Ok, we can head out now!" He replied. "Took you long enough." Melody muttered, pushing the droid out the door. The two robots proceeded to head towards the subway station.

Pushing past all of the humans in the station, the bots managed to get through. "There's so many humans here!" Fandroid exclaimed, nervously rubbing his claws together. "Yeah, so...many….humans." Melody shared the same feeling of dread. "I'm….sure we'll be fine! We just need to get on the subway, and we can relax!" She replied, hoping to alleviate Fandroid's panic. "Heheh, yeah." He chuckled, not sure if he actually felt relieved or not. What if they ran into problems with the humans? What if something else happened, and they got lost on the way? Too many bad things that could happen. After all of the humans piled onto the subway, the two robots found an empty seat. The subway started moving, and Melody, because she didn't grab onto the overhead handle bars, flew across the vehicle. Fandroid tried not to laugh as Melody hovered back to him. "Not. A word." She threatened. "Alright, whatever you say, donut." Ignoring the evil glare that his companion was giving him, he decided to go into sleep mode, since they'd be on the subway for the next 5 hours. He set a sleep timer, and went completely unconscious.

  
  


_//C: Drive_

_ >ADHOC Research Facility _

_ >F1 Android model5 _

_ >Sleep mode initialized _

_During a robot's sleep mode, it is not aware of its surroundings, but can still think for itself, in a weird, dream-like setting._

_This dream-like simulation is meant to be forgotten by the robot after waking up. If a robot manages to remember what happens in their sleep mode, refer to chapter 4, section 5 (robot sentience) of the ADHOC robotics handbook._

"Fandroid? Faaaandroooiiiid? Wake up, pal!" Melody started shaking her friend's lifeless body. His screen filled up with a blue light, and his head sparked up. "Melody? What time is it?" Fandroid asked, panicking slightly. Melody sighed. "It's 5 in the afternoon. You slept for 5 hours. We left at 12." "Oh, right, hehehe." He awkwardly laughed, standing up. "Well, we should probably get going!" The two droids left, leaving to get to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written since October, so I figured I could just write a short fic with these two robots that have been living in my brain rent-free since last month (and back in 2017 as well)
> 
> and with that, the Fandroid tag now exists here jbhgfhsjk (i'm honestly surprised it didn't exist already-)
> 
> Anyways uhhh  
> i hope you liked this?


End file.
